rijksmonumentenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rijksmonumentnummer 468114
HISTORISCHE TUIN- EN PARKAANLEG. Ingehouden parkaanleg in landschapsstijl uit de eerste helft van de 19e eeuw of deels uit het einde der 18e eeuw op formele grondslag en met behoud van een aantal formele elementen. De geschiedenis van de aanleg van het park van Jagtlust gaat terug tot de ontginning van de 's-Gravelandse polder. Omstreeks 1640 werden onder meer aan de oostzijde van de polder een houtwal en scheidingssloot aangelegd ter bescherming van de terreinen tegen mogelijke indringers en loslopend vee. Deze houtwal (thans beplant met 19e-eeuwse eik en beuk) en scheidingssloot is op Jagtlust nog deels in de aanleg bewaard gebleven. De wal, waarover in de 19e eeuw een slingerpad is aangelegd, grenst aan de westzijde van de moestuin. De noordelijke helft van de wal werd in 1794 door Hendrik Otto Arntzenius, de toenmalige eigenaar van Jagtlust, afgegraven in verband met het functioneren van een scheepswerf, die ter hoogte van de tuinmanswoning aan de scheidingssloot grensde (een boothuisje ter plekke herinnert nog aan het vroeger voorkomen hier van de werf). De scheidingssloot verloopt langs deze wal over de gehele diepte van het park van Jagtlust en vormde tot in 1820 de scheiding tussen de buitenplaats Jagtlust en Heilust; in het laatstgenoemde jaar kwam Heilust definitief tot Jagtlust. De rechthoekige kavel direct ten oosten van deze wal, waarop naderhand de buitenplaats Jagtlust zou ontstaan, werd omstreeks 1670, toen deze kavel deel uitmaakte van het zogenaamde Trompenveld, aangelegd. Cornelis Tromp groef het desbetreffende terrein aan de ZO-zijde van 's-Graveland af tot het niveau van de 's-Gravelandse polder en markeerde de oostzijde van dit terrein door de aanleg van een houtwal en een scheidingssloot. Deze houtwal en brede sloot begrenzen tot op heden het park in landschapsstijl van Jagtlust aan de oostzijde. Deze oostelijke scheidingswal (thans met 18e- of vroeg 19e-eeuwse eiken, 19e-eeuwse en 20e-eeuwse eik, beuk en acacia beplant) in het park van Jagtlust, waarover in de 19e eeuw een slingerpad werd aangelegd, vormt in het gezicht vanuit het huis in het park in landschapsstijl een belangrijke coulisse. In de 18e eeuw werd ook het terrein aan de oostzijde van deze wal afgegraven. Het in deze eeuw aangelegde weiland vormt een belangrijk gezicht in de wandeling over de laatstgenoemde wal en behoort tot de historische aanleg. Deze aanleg wordt door de rij bomen (thans beuken, 19e-eeuws) aan de oostzijde van dit weiland gemarkeerd. Het weiland hoorde al in 1794 bij Jagtlust (zie Bijdragen Bronnenonderzoek Jagtlust, p. 6). Halverwege de oostelijke scheidingswal bevindt zich een overbrugde bepleisterde doorlaat voor het vee van het weiland aan de oostzijde naar een drinkplaats aan de scheidingssloot. De volkstuintjes aan de noordzijde van dit weiland zijn voor de bescherming van ondergeschikte betekenis. Voor 1833 werd op Jagtlust een kleinschalig park in landschapsstijl aangelegd. Deze aanleg, die door middel van een vrij eenvoudige invulling van de formele structuur van het park plaats vond, is nog geheel bewaard gebleven en staat aangegeven op de kaart uit 1833 van Jagtlust (zie Bijdragen Bronnenonderzoek Jagtlust, afb. 6). Even ten oosten van het huis werd de sloot aan de noordzijde van het weiland, ter plaatse van het voormalige Trompenveld, tot een slingerende arm in zuidelijke richting verlengd, die even ten noorden van de moestuin in een ruime krul met ronde kom eindigt. Met de vrij gekomen aarde werd even ten zuidoosten van het huis de huidige heuvelpartij opgeworpen. Ten zuiden hiervan werd een kleinschalig slingerbos aangelegd, dat eveneens nog geheel bewaard is gebleven. Ter verlevendiging van het gezicht vanuit het huis op het genoemde weiland werd ongeveer in het midden van het weiland een kleine boomgroep geplant, waarvan de huidige solitaire eik nog het restant vormt. Vanuit dezelfde overwegingen werden tussen de waterpartij en de heuvel de eveneens nog bestaande tulpenboom en de moerascypres geplant, zo de laatste niet na 1861 is geplant, toen Jan Pieter Six de buitenplaats had gekocht. Op het met hout beplante talud (thans met taxus, rhodo's, beuk, acacia, eik beplant) tussen de noordzijde van het weiland en de Leeuwenlaan werd het huidige slingerpad aangelegd, dat aan de oostzijde over de oostelijke scheidingswal in zuidelijke richting vertakt. Het talud is wellicht van 17e-eeuwse oorsprong. In de dertiende conditie van de in 1634 gepubliceerde Kavelcondities van 's-Graveland worden de kaveleigenaren onder meer verplicht gesteld om de Leeuwenlaan aan weerszijden van een wal te voorzien (zie Bijdragen Bronnenonderzoek 's-Graveland en zijn Buitenplaatsen, nr. 15, p. 13). Aan de westzijde van het talud sluit het pad aan op het slingerpad langs de voet van de genoemde heuvelpartij. Aan de zuidzijde van de heuvelpartij bevindt zich een 19e-eeuwse eikengroep. De monumentale linde direct aan de westzijde van het huis werd eveneens in deze periode geplant, zo ze niet van oudere datum is. De op een kleine heuvel geplante boomgroep (beuk en plataan) aan de ZO-hoek van de moestuin, dateert vermoedelijk eveneens uit de tijd, dat op Jagtlust de parkaanleg in landschapstijl werd gerealiseerd. De rechthoekige door een houten schutting omgeven moestuin werd waarschijnlijk in 1824 aangelegd, toen de buitenplaats in het bezit was van Teunis Helmich Backer. In de achtermuur van de in de moestuin gelegen westelijke druivenkas is het jaartal 1824 geschreven met de initialen van zijn dochtertje Adriana Jacoba Backer. De moestuin staat aangegeven op de kaart uit 1833 van Jagtlust, evenals de aan de oostzijde van de moestuin gesitueerde boomgaard op langwerpig rechthoekige grondslag. In deze boomgaard, die wellicht in dezelfde tijd als de moestuin is aangelegd, bevinden zich nog enkele hoogstamfruitbomen. Wellicht is de genoemde aanleg in landschapsstijl tot stand gekomen in de tijd van Teunis Helmich Backer, die Jagtlust in 1820 verwierf. Het is ook mogelijk, dat deze aanleg al aan het einde der 18e eeuw werd gerealiseerd, nadat Hendrik Otto Arntzenius de buitenplaats in 1791 had gekocht. Arntzenius, die in 1795 overleed, heeft op Jagtlust diverse vernieuwingen tot stand gebracht. In de periode na de verkoop van Jagtlust door zijn echtgenote Helena Hodshon in 1803 was Jagtlust tot 1820 verhuurd en tijdelijk in het bezit van speculanten; in deze periode hebben zich in de aanleg waarschijnlijk nauwelijks veranderingen voorgedaan. Teunis Helmich Backer verwierf in 1820 ook de aan de westzijde van Jagtlust gelegen buitenplaats Heilust, die sindsdien bij Jagtlust behoort. Hij liet voor 1829, toen zijn weduwe de buitenplaats verkocht, het aan de westzijde van Heilust gelegen weiland in landschapsstijl heraanleggen. Hiervoor werd de scheidingssloot tussen Heilust en Jagtlust, die oorspronkelijk niet tot aan het noordeinde van de buitenplaats verliep, in noordelijke richting doorgetrokken en in westelijke richting in een ruime curve omgebogen. Met de vrijgekomen aarde werd een heuvelpartij opgeworpen, waar op het hoogste punt de huidige 8-zijdige ornamentele theekoepel werd gebouwd. De koepel verving een stenen koepel, die in het verlengde van de oorspronkelijke scheidingsloot tussen Jagtlust en Heilust stond, en die bij het doortrekken van deze scheidingssloot afgebroken werd. De boom- en heestergroepen met 19e-eeuwse eik, plataan, beuk en Valse Christusdoorn, rhodo's, hulst en taxus aan de zuid- en westrand van de heuvel en stinseflora (crocus) op het gazon werden deels omstreeks deze tijd en deels na 1861 aangelegd en geplant. De ten zuiden van de koepel geplante slangeden (Araucaria araucana) is hier in 1917 gepoot. De heuvelpartij met koepel, boom- en heestergroepen vormt aan de noordzijde van de aanleg, die hier door de Leeuwenlaan wordt begrensd, een markant en beeldbepalend element. Waarschijnlijk in de tijd van Teunis Helmich Backer werd rondom het weiland ten zuiden van de koepel een omgreppelde in flauwe curven verlopende laansingel (thans aan weerszijden met beuk en eik, 19e- en 20e-eeuws en met rhodo's beplant) aangelegd, die aan de zuidzijde door middel van een brug over de scheidingssloot met de westelijke scheidingswal van Jagtlust verbonden is; deze laansingel, die langs de westgrens van de aanleg, de buitenplaats Land en Bosch, is gelegen, staat op de kaart uit 1833 van Jagtlust aangegeven. In het weiland is toen of naderhand in de 19e eeuw de huidige paardekastanje geplant, die het gezicht vanaf de laansingel op het weiland perspectief verleent. Na 1861, toen Jan Pieter Six de buitenplaats verwierf, kwamen wederomenkele wijzigingen in de aanleg tot stand. Voor zijn dood in 1899 werd op de heuvel ten zuidoosten van het huis de huidige ornamentele duiventoren gebouwd. Ook werd in de as van de vijver in landschapsstijl aan de noordzijde een ornamentele grot gebouwd. Voorts werd het bomen- en heesterbestand van de buitenplaats in deze tijd verrijkt. Six liet ondermeer rhodo's, hulst en taxus planten, zoals tussen het huis en de heuvel van Heilust, rondom de laansingel van Heilust, ten oosten van het Koetshuis, aan de voor(noord-)zijde van het huis, aan de noordzijde van de aanleg en aan de zuidzijde ervan, die hier door de laan naar Schoonoord wordt begrensd. Wellicht dateert de mosbeplanting van de laansingel rond Heilust in oorsprong uit deze tijd, zo deze bijzondere aankleding niet uit het begin van de 20e eeuw stamt. Waarschijnlijk liet Six ook de huidige in een curve verlopende begrinte oprit aanleggen, die aansluit bij het pad naar de moestuin. Tussen de oprit en de scheidingssloot bevindt zich een door buxus omgeven plantvak, dat vermoedelijk uit deze tijd dateert, en waarin niet winterharde planten werden uitgezet. Uit dezelfde periode dateert waarschijnlijk ook het door ronde buxus omgeven perk met Magnolia tripelata. In 1900 werd de laat 18e-eeuwse hofstede Jagtlust, die Arntzenius was had bouwen, tot het huidige riante landhuis verbouwd. De vijfhoekige uitbouw aan de oostzijde van het huis en de oranjerie zijn zodanig georienteerd, dat een optimaal gezicht over de parkaanleg wordt bereikt. Het middelste venster van de uitbouw is ongeveer in het verlengde van de sloot aan de noordgrens van de buitenplaats geplaatst. Het op het zuidoosten gerichte venster en de oranjerie kijken uit over het weiland met vijverpartij in landschapsstijl. De kwaliteit van deze ruimte wordt voor een belangrijk deel bepaald door de wanden van de oostelijke scheidingswal, de beplanting van de laan naar Schoonoord (beuk) aan de zuidzijde, de beplanting van de Leeuwenlaan en door de beplanting van het slingerbos. Op 19 augustus 1910 legde Hieronyma Maria Antonia Fortunata Six de eerste steen van het even ten noordoosten van de koepel op Jagtlust geplaatste ornamentele kinderhuisje "Heilust". De kleine neoformele in buxus uitgezette tuin aan de voor(ZW-)zijde van dit huisje dateert in oorsprong uit deze tijd. Als zodanig vormt het park van Jagtlust een ingehouden aanleg in landschapsstijl binnen een bewaard gebleven formele structuur, die door haar uitzonderlijke gaafheid van grote cultuurhistorische waarde is. Category:Rijksmonument